


We're Broken People

by BisexGhoul



Series: Attempt #1 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nothing too explicit, Spoilers, brief mentions of how Rika would abuse V, depending on how much you know about their story, it may have some spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Isn’t this how all great love stories begin? Boy meets girl, girl meets boy, they fall in love. She fell in love with his photographs, he fell in love with the way the light in the exhibition room fell on her blonde hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Tell about a character who lost something important to him/her.
> 
> If I forgot to tag something or you feel triggered by any of the descriptions, do NOT hesitate to let me know. And most of the characters are briefly mentioned and do not take part in the actual fic.
> 
> Title taken from Twenty One Pilots' song Screen.

Isn’t this how all great love stories begin? Boy meets girl, girl meets boy, they fall in love. She fell in love with his photographs, he fell in love with the way the light in the exhibition room falled on her blonde hair. How her eyes would light up whenever she saw his photographs. With the way a small dimple would form on her right cheek whenever her smile was sincere.

But despite how much he loved her, she did have a problem and that was a fact. No matter how much he begged of her to seek treatment, she would not heed his advice. No matter how much he wanted to protect everyone in the RFA, he would not be able to keep them away from Rika’s wrath - whenever she got an idea stuck into her head, whatever stood in her way was to be destroyed.

So he knew he would have to give something up. And that dreadful day came. V hated thinking about that day. About all the things said between the two of them, about of all of the abuse and how he started losing his sight.

Yet he forgave her. He’d always forgive her, no matter what she would do. He made the conscious choice of letting himself be hurt so that no one else would. He loved her and he would not allow her to do this to her subconscious. And he cared for RFA’s members.

Luciel was like his own son. Jumin was his oldest friend and one of the few people that could truly understand whom he was deep down inside. Jaehee whose determination and willingness for hard work he respected. Yoosung whom he wanted to take care of for Rika. And Zen in whom Rika saw the same beauty as he saw in V’s own work.

She had a keen eye for art and whenever she saw something of such beauty that she felt could make the world a better place, she would invest time and attention to that thing. Maybe his mistake was falling for her when she only fell for his art.

Nevertheless, losing his sight affected him greatly, but he would not tell the others how he lost it or that he was losing it. Luciel and Jumin were the only ones to know with them being his closest thing to family.

Albeit, his greatest loss in life was Rika. V wished he could keep her away from her crazy idea of achieving idealism, her own personal idea of perfection. But V still loved her and he always would, no matter what she would do to him. His only hope was that she would not hurt another but him.

\--

"The bud of our love will swell up during the summer wind, and blossom into a beautiful flower next time we meet." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this don't hesitate to leave Kudos and some feedback. Also you can find me on [tumblr](http://smokeandneedles.tumblr.com).
> 
> That last quote is according to [Mystic Messenger Wikia](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/V) is V's favorite quote and I found it fitting somehow.


End file.
